


Eggnog

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You taste like eggnog," Sam said as he pulled back from a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of my Advent. Sorry for the delay, I had finals, etc to deal with, but now you get 7 ficlets in one day to gorge yourself on like so many tiny pieces of chocolate.

"You taste like eggnog," Sam said as he pulled back from a kiss. He never knew exactly what he thought Lucifer should taste like. Maybe like fire or lightning or the air after a storm, or that first 5 seconds of a stick of Juicy Fruit before it loses its flavor. But his angel never tasted like any of that. Lucifer just tasted entirely too human and like whatever had been in his mouth last, usually toothpaste or M&Ms or whatever Sam had eaten for lunch and let Lucifer have a bite of. 

"I had a cup earlier, remember." Lucifer laughed and kissed Sam again softly. "You, however, taste more like bourbon than eggnog."

Sam laughed tipsily in return. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Lucifer shook his head as he leaned in for another kiss. "I don't mind at all."


End file.
